Source:The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Powell's, Portland, OR 19 November 2009 - Samadai reporting
'The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Powell's, Portland, OR 19 November 2009' Report by Samadai Hey everyone, I think my words per post count is going way up So here is my report from the Gathering Storm book signing Last night In Portland OR. First off Powells book store is enormous. it is roughly 3 times as big as my local Barnes and Noble/Borders stores. It is by far the biggest book store I have been in in my life. And it isn't even the biggest in Portland, its downtown store I'm told covers an entire block, is 5 stories tall (I believe that is what I was told) with a parking garage on top. I arrived at about 5:30 and was about the 30th person there,(one of the gentleman I ended up talking to most of the night had been there since 10:00am). Another girl had driven 600 miles from central Idaho to come to the signing. Her Father had come with her and walked up to Brandon and thanked him for making his daughters night. Brandon got up and shook both their hands. At 7:00 the storm leaders came out and Brandon followed about 5 minutes later. I know, that like me, many of you have followed his signings and what he talks about and probably have it memorized, but I'm telling this story:) He talked about his love of reading, and mentioned going into his local bookstore and seeing tEotW for the first time. He had to come back and get it a week later because he was broke. He mentioned how RJ and the WoT is the reason he chose to become a writer. He then talked about perusing the internet one day and finding out about RJ dying, how it was like finding out all his childhood friends had died at one time. he talked about the eulogy he wrote for RJ. How he came down stairs one morning(noon) and got the message from Harriet asking to talk to him. He finally decided to write the books because he could not think of another person who was a huge fan who had studied the story as much as he has and was also a published writer. He talked about flying to meet Harriet at her house, she invited him in with an offer of food, and asked him what she could get him. He said "the ending of the book and who killed Asmodean". I too have read this many times before but the impact of hearing it was phenomenol. BWS then took a few questions that have been answered to death. One question he took that I hadn't yet seen was, Was Masema just having visions or was someone actually there with him? BWS answered Masema is crazy, but he is not deluded about someone being there. I then asked has Demandreds alter ego been seen since CoT? He said that is a good question, but I'm not going to answer it. I actually asked this next question after the signing but since it is relevant to this question I am putting it here. I asked has Demandreds alter ego been mentioned in the books but not seen? He gave me a very guarded look and said, That is a very well though out question, paused for a moment, and said " there have been to few characters introduced in the last few books for me to answer that. Speculators unite. The question segment ended and Brandon sat down to start signing books. I was talking to several people around me when I heard, Is there a poster named Samadai from Tor.com here? Needless to say I was shocked to hear someone announce that, I turned around raised my hand and said "thats me". Well the Powells book store worker said to me "well we have Forkroot from Tor.com right over here" I looked over to see him waving at me, he came over and told me how he ended up there( which he talked about in his posting). As forkroot mentioned we also collected a gathering of people to talk to. They called the ticket holders up 10 people at a time and so I was in the 3rd group pf people near the end of the line #28. When I was at the front of the line I introduced myself to Brandon. I told him my screen name at Tor.com said I heard He at met Freelancer at another signing, he remembers you. I then mentioned that we all had come of with some more questions for him and were wondering if he had time. He told me to stick around to the end and he would spend some time with us( I told him about Forkroot as well). Done with my time I went back and hung out with Forkroot and the others, where we discussed all the same things we all discuss on here. Forkroot then had his turn. After he was done there was a few more people and then the storm leaders had the picture and signings. Forkroot and I had our picture taken with Brandon, then we all went outside after profusely thanking the Powells store staff, and enviously thanking the Storm leaders. Out in front of the store Forkroot, myself and a couple of our new friends gathered around Brandon. Forkroot asked his questions first which he already posted up there at 2535. Then we got down to the questions that you guys gave me. Master al'Thor wanted me to ask. Have the effects of the Bowl of Winds been fully realized? Yes, but the weather patterns are so huge that it will still take a long time to normalize everything. Man o Manetheren wanted me ask. Will we hear anything more about Shara or the Land of Madmen? That was our first RAFO Amalisa had me ask. Has Egwenes dream of having her head on a block and an axe falling come true? Brandon answered, It has not she is still in danger of that happening. Then he Looked at us and said, " it may, or may not also have something to do with Mins vision of Gawyn either saving or killing Egwene. Big smile on his face for that one. Great job Amalisa, you receiced the correct Question bonus. RobMRobM had me ask 3 questions. Will we find out where Morgase learned the 2 rivers speech? Will Tam end up with a wife? Was Kari AL'Thor related to Morgase? RobM you get the triple RAFO award. Nightbaron had 3 questions as well. Is Shara or the Land of Madmen involved in the last battle? 5th RAFO Was Moridin aware of Shaidar Harans plans with Semirhage? His answer was, word for word. The Dark One trusts Moridin more than any other Forsaken. NB's last question was. Is the big clue no one is talking about in books 4 thru 6 or books 4 and 6? He answered "It is in the section of books 4 thru 6, but not necesarily in all of them. It could be only in 1 of them 2 of them or all 3. TheWindRose asked. Are there any forsaken around Elayne? Brandon paused for a moment, then said. So many people are trying to figure out where Demandred is, I am not sure I can answer that. Forkroot and I both said no not Demandred, we were talking Cyndane or Moghedian. Then we said for example some postulate that Sylvaese is Cyndane. he said "no, sylvaese is not a forsaken and was never intended to be. TheWindRose next question was. If the SAS and TAS delegations to the Black tower will be 13x13'd? and so we had our 6th RAFO. SteelBlaidd asked 2 questions. Did RJ leave notes on records of how he used symbols in the WoT, ex. colors White meaning life, black meaning death and the Dark One? "He left extensive notes that we would have to wait for the encyclopedia that Maria is going to put out after the books are finished. His other question was. Did Egwene squeeze Moggy for info on the Dream World? That was our First MAFO( Maria And Find Out). He also said that Egwene is a powerful dreamer and it seems unlikely that she didn't squeeze her for the info. Freelancer asked. Did Moridin sense when Rand Channeled the True Power through him? Our 7th RAFO. But he did say. "We don't know if that is what happened or not and that might or might not have been Moridins plan all along. we don't have enough info to decide that yet. DId Shaidar Haran know Moridin had forbidden the forsaken from rescuing Semirhage? Yes he did, no further comment. Moridin vs. Shaidar Haran, who is the boss? He again stated that Moridin is the Forsaken the DO trusts the most and not enough info is known about SH. The last question I asked was. Will Elaida be able to withhold traveling from the Seanchan? He gave us another look, and with a smirk said," I will say that is going to be an onscreen RAFO." Right after saying that he said. "Let me ask you this, Do any of you believe Elaida has the will to resist the A'dam? We all said No right away, he gave us a smirk and shrugged his arms. Now although that wasn't a definitive statement, done with hisbody language it damn near locked it up. We all thanked him profusely for his time(20-30 minutes). Forkroot and I told him we thought he did a great job and we couldn't think of another person who is more suited to finishing the books. We said goodbye to the others, Forkroot and I shook hands and we went home( Forkroot I am very sorry I didn't offer you a ride to your hotel) I forgot to put this up there but while BWS was signing the storm leaders were walking around giving out cool things. I got 3 bumper stickers, I killed Asmodean", "Bela is a darkfriend", and the WoT symbol. Also a map of Randland, a bookmark, and 2 flyers, one for a writers conference with BWS in Los Angeles and the other for JordanCon 2010. I promised pictures and will get them on here but I cant do them here at work. So after I get home I will put them here. URL for report: http://www.tor.com/blogs/2009/10/the-wheel-of-time-the-gathering-storm-review-with-spoilers#75300 Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans